The Thief And The Subject
by CamillaShepard
Summary: This is a fanfic paring Kasumi and Jack, yes I got very curious how it would be this two together, so I decided to write it and see how it goes. **COMPLETED**
1. Chapter 1

**This is something I decided to write just to kill the urges on paring this two together. Yes, I got very interested on how it should be paring Kasumi with Jack, and I feel like the two of them should get along just fine. Let's see what will happen to them here **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: New partners<span>

**Normandy SR-2(Cerberus)**

"Commander, Kasumi wishes to speak to you." Kelly Chambers spoke to Camilla Shepard who was standing closer to the private terminal looking through her messages.

"Kasumi? Alright." Shepard was wondering why Kasumi was calling her, because that rarely happen, Kasumi was always on her own spot on her own world, not really bothering the others and hoping the others wouldn't bother her either. But if she wanted to speak to the commander, it was probably something important.

* * *

><p><strong>Port Observation<strong>

Shepard stepped inside and she noticed Kasumi was sitting on the couch like she always used to do, at least nothing seemed different about her, and that was good. "Wanted to see me, Kasumi?"

"There you are, Shepard." Kasumi said with a small smile before stand up from the couch. "Yes, actually I need your help with something." Kasumi spoke as she touched her omni-tool and began to look through some files.

"Hum..What is it?" Shepard asked her, wondering if this meant another big piece of art that Kasumi actually wants for her collection.

"Remember about Hock?" Kasumi said as she kept looking through her omni-tool "Of course you, couldn't forget such fight. Well I found out, his smuggler friends who are also into such kind of business he had, are planning something big. They are actually thinking about selling illegal weapons to different parts of earth."

"How come you know this?" Shepard asked, very curious yet a bit worried if Kasumi had been going through EDI's research or something like that.

"I took a big hold of the all information he had when we went to his mansion. I wanted to make sure nobody else was involved in Keiji's matter, so I kept the all names and began to search for them, trying to figure out what they were doing right now and who they were." Kasumi kept talking as she finally found what she was looking through her omni-tool. Showing it to Shepard, she began to speak again. "This guy's name is Richard Watterson. He's basically like Hock, but a bit younger, and more intelligent. It seems he took some hold of illegal weapons from the USA, and now he's thinking about selling them across Earth, he will actually make money to live like five lifetimes without doing anything. So we need to stop him."

Shepard listened to what Kasumi had to say, and once she was done, she got still a bit curious about other things and folded her arms in front of her chest. "Since when are you so worried about what happens in earth?"

"Please, commander. Don't think so low of me. I still have family back in earth, so this actually worries me, we don't need another war going on, right?" Kasumi spoke as she closed her omni-tool and looked up at Shepard.

"I see...so you are basically asking me to bring Miss Gunn, back?" Shepard asked her perking up an eyebrow with a small smile.

"Actually, no..It seems Miss Gunn got pretty popular after what she done in Hock's mansion and whoever gets her actually can get lots of money, so it won't be safe having you around, Shepard." Kasumi said with a small chuckle as she walked up to her table, looking through some files.

"I like to be popular."

"I bet. But I don't think I will need you Shepard, I only need one person with me, and then I can prepare my plan and just get in and get out."

"Hum..What are you really planning to do?"

"Blow it up."

"Are you serious?! Wont that harm anybody?" Shepard said with a big concern.

"No, as long as they aren't in the room of the weapons nobody will get hurt but those weapons. That's why I need an expert on planting bombs, I looked through some names, and I found a few that can help me out, but I need to make sure they stay loyal."

"I think I have the perfect person to go with you.." Shepard said with a small smirk, which made Kasumi look at her, curious about what was going through Shepard's mind.

"You do? May I know who?" Kasumi asked.

"Oh you will see, I will make sure that person shows up here in 15minutes, till then, keep thinking about safe plans to get in without getting noticed. Bet Kasumi got pretty famous after what happen to Hock too." Shepard said before turn around and leave Kasumi's chamber.

"Alright..thanks, Shepard. I guess?" Kasumi was still pretty lost on what was going on through her commander's mind, but she had to trust her, so she just went back to figure out on what to do.

– **15 minutes –**

Just like Shepard promised after the 15 minutes somebody else showed up by Kasumi's quarters, when the thief turned around to see who Shepard brought, she got a bit shocked and curious at the same time, so she didn't said anything right away.

"What? Are you looking at me? I don't fucking know where the hell you looking at.." Jack spoke as she tilted her head down to take a better look at Kasumi's face, but her hood always covered it, only showing her lips, cheeks and chin, was it too much to ask to see her entire face? Jack wondered she wanted to keep her face hidden because of how big thief she actually is.

"Yes, Jack. I'm looking at you. So Shepard brought you here?" Kasumi asked, clearing her throat as she approached the biotic woman.

"Yeah..I only accepted because she said we would be blowing up things, and I actually enjoy doing that, so I said why the fuck not?" Jack said with a simple shrug before fold her arms in front of her chest.

"I see, I did told her to get me somebody who was an expert with bombs."

"And you got it, so what are we going to do?" Jack said quickly going straight to business.

"Well we are invading some mansion who will throw a party, it should be full with rich bastards, and guards, also lots of guns and dangerous people. So yeah, it might not be that easy." Kasumi tried to explain Jack as she turned on her omni-tool again.

"Awesome, some good action I have been dying to get." Jack spoke as she watched Kasumi's omni-tool looking through the files she had about this party, and the man throwing it.

"Yeah, we are going to blow up some weapons that stays in this room over here.." Kasumi said as she pointed out from the house's design, and they were basically going to a room that stayed really underneath the house. "We just have to get in and get out, quickly. We plant the bomb, and then we leave and let it blow up. Simple."

"I see..Well I hope it's not that simple because I want to have some fun first." Jack said as she was about to leave till something hit her. "Ah..how the hell will we get there in first place? I mean, I bet they don't allow a tattooed woman step in, nor a woman who always has a freaking hood covering her head."

"That's why we are going under-cover. It will be fun. I will tell you what you will actually be once I figure this out, and get you the proper outfit." Kasumi spoke as she went through her laptop on the desk.

"Proper outfit?" Jack asked her, perking up an eyebrow, wondering what this thief had in her mind.

"Yes, you think you will go like that to a rich party? All you have to worry about is prepare the bomb, so yeah I will be ready in two hours, I hope you are too."

"Yeah, whatever..will work on the bomb then." Jack said heading straight to the elevator.

"Thanks, Jack." Kasumi said with a small smirk before go back to work.

* * *

><p><strong>As you can see Kasumi will pretty much make Jack go through what Shepard went when she was Miss Gunn. :P – But don't worry their mission won't be a copy of what happen with Shepard in the game. – Next chapter will be Kasumi and Jack doing the mission.<strong>

**Stick around!**


	2. Chapter 2

**In this chapter we shall see Kasumi and Jack doing their first mission together. - Sorry for any typo.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter2: Let's play pretend<span>

**Normandy SR2**

Jack was finally done with the bomb, so she headed back up to Kasumi's quarter. Whenever she got there and saw the thief by the couch, but with her knees against the ground, while she seemed to be taking care of some clothes over the couch. "Hey, hoodie. Finished the bomb." Jack said, while holding the bomb on her hand, it looked like a box, it wasn't that big, she could hold it just with one hand.

Kasumi turned her head around and saw Jack stepping in her room with the bomb on her hands, she didn't felt worried or anything, because she trusted Jack she knew what she was doing and the bomb would only be a danger once it was planted and she made it explode. "Thanks, Jack. The outfits are done as well." Kasumi said with a small grin, as she pushed herself up from the ground.

"The fuck is that?" Jack asked, perking up an eyebrow as she saw some kind of red hair over the bed, she couldn't figure what it was, at first sight it looked like some dead animal, but once she took a better look at it, she noticed it was a wig.

"A wig, red hair. I like it, don't you?" Kasumi questioned.

"Why a wig? Let me guess, you shave your head too?" Jack asked this time a bit excited.

"No, Jack. It's for you." Kasumi said as she picked up the wig and walked up to Jack.

"What? You crazy thief? I aing gonna wear that, so you better keep your hands off me!" Jack said as she stepped back.

"Come on, Jack. You need to go under-cover for this mission, and woman with a shave head will call too much attention." Kasumi said, as she struggle on trying to put the wig on Jack, and in the end the both simple fell on the ground, Kasumi was on top of Jack, trying to hold her down, while she reached for the biotic's head, to try put the wig. "Stay quiet!"

"No! I'm not wearing that shit!" Jack complained.

Shepard heard the struggle inside the room, so she quickly open the door opening Jack wasn't going to get in bad sheets with Kasumi too. For her surprise, the two women were on the ground, Kasumi was on top of Jack, trying to put something on her, which seemed a wig. Shepard stared down at the two women, who now remained quiet, awkwardly staring at their commander. Shepard kept a shocked expression, she closed the door without moving, after two seconds, she open the door again to take a better look, and she figured she wasn't dreaming. "Ok, what the hell is going on?" Shepard asked, folding her arms in front of her chest.

"She's trying to make me wear a wig!" Jack said as she used her biotic powers to remove Kasumi away from her, and make her land on the couch. Then Jack simple stood up and huffed out, looking at Shepard.

"I need her to wear the wig, Shepard. We are going under-cover, we don't need to call attentions, at least not in a bad way, so if two pretty women go, it's easier, and people will think about getting you on their beds and not about killing you." Kasumi said as she began to complain like a kid too.

"Ugh, easy girls. This won't go anywhere if you two keep acting like that." Shepard said as she began to think about thing. "It's obvious Jack won't wear the wig.."

"Thank you!" Jack said.

"But if she won't wear that, then we need to think about something else to justify why she has so much tattoos and shaved her head." Shepard said as she began to think like the other two. Then something hit her. "You said these guys are involved into guns and dark business right? Well what if Jack worked for the marine, but then she felt very betrayed when her team left her behind on the enemy's hands? She's rogue now, something they will probably like. It can explain why she looks so..different."

"The fuck you mean by that?" Jack complained again when Shepard said the word different.

"I guess that can work, then I have to change our pretend story." Kasumi said, as she jumped off the couch and held the wig on her hands.

"Pretend story?" Jack asked her, perking up an eyebrow.

"Yes, at first I was only thinking about we were somebody's "company" if you know what I mean, but if you are going to be such rogue persona, then I shall act as your wife, nothing turns on more a man than two women together." Kasumi said with a shrug, as she turned around, and picked up Jack's outfit, before throw it at the biotic's hands.

"What?! Who said I agreed with this marriage bullshit? You can be my company, not my wife." Jack complained one more time and caught the outfit in time.

"No, she's right Jack. If she goes as your company then they quickly lose their interest on her, since they will think you paid her enough to stick to you and only you, and then they think can't make business with her. But if she goes as your wife, they still believe they can step in the limits and get their hands on her, so they will want her there." Shepard told Jack, to try make the biotic woman understand.

"Exactly! See Shepard thinks like me." Kasumi said with a smirk.

"When did you start to know more shit about men, Shepard? Been having secret dates time to time?" Jack asked her with a silly grin.

"No, Jack. But maybe I should try that out." Shepard said with a small shrug. "Come on girls, I have another mission to do, and we won't stay docked at Earth for so long, so hurry up, we will drop you guys there and then we have to leave to another planet. Once you are done, we will get you back, maybe not so fast, so find something to do later on." And with that Shepard was gone, back to her work as a commander, while she hoped this mission Kasumi was planning to do wouldn't turn into a big mess.

"Whatever, gonna dress up. This better not be a fucking dress." Jack said as she held the outfit on her hand that was covered with a large "jacket".

"Lucky for you, it's not." Kasumi said with a silly grin, as the two women went change.

* * *

><p><strong>Earth – Shuttle<strong>

Jack and Kasumi were inside a rented car, as they drove towards the mansion from this Richard guy. Jack was wearing something like a suit, but still feminine one, it was all black, and she had a white shirt underneath the black blazer, Kasumi tried to make the biotic woman wear high-heel shoes, but it was no use, so she simple stole Joker's finest shoes. He wouldn't miss them for today, she would put them back in its place.

"So, you still didn't tell me about the "pretend" plan, at least not my "pretend" name." Jack said as she looked at Kasumi.

"Well, we are the "Ashburn", we are actually a very rich family, who has been together for over ten years now, and we have some rogue gangs that take care of a lot dirty work and never get caught. Also drug dealing stuff, and sometimes weapons." Kasumi answered while looking at the road.

"Wait, ten years? Fuck that's a very long time..and you said family?.." Jack questioned her, hoping this wouldn't really meant they had children together.

"Oh yes! We have four beautiful children! There's Romeo who is 11Yer, then we have William who is 10Yer, then we have Maddox who is 5 years old, and we have a beautiful baby girl with one year old, her name is Elizabeth." Kasumi said in such excited tone, that it looked like she was really talking about her children.

"The hell, woman?! That's too many children! And why the fuck do they have such fancy names? Shit they sound like pussies, I wouldn't name my children like that." Jack said folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Shh, Jack. Rich people have big families and fancy names for their children. Plus you are such a kind wife that you allowed me to pick our children names, and don't worry, you didn't got pregnant once. Also your name is Sarah, and my name is Victoria." Kasumi kept the same excitement.

"Of course I would have that name! Next time I pick the names!" Jack said with an annoyed huff, she would have a struggle on trying to remember the all children name, so she began to mumble them under her breath, which made Kasumi wonder what the hell was she doing.

"What are you doing?" Kasumi asked, even though she was glad Jack was silent.

"I'm trying to fucking remember the children's name, and also their ages. Next time we only have one, and that's it." Jack complained.

"Yeah, yeah, Jack. Next time you pick everything. If it makes things easier for you, here." Kasumi said, as she reached around on her feminine purse, for something, till she found a photo and tossed it over Jack.

Jack caught it, as she looked down at it, and she saw herself sitting down on the grass with a baby girl on her arms, then three boys by her feet with another red haired woman hugging them. They were all dressed in white. "Holy shit! Is this me? How?! And who the hell is this pretty lady?" Jack asked, as she kept staring at the picture closer.

"It's me, Jack." Kasumi spoke, as she moved her head around and allowed the hood fall off from her head, yes she was wearing her hood over the white tight dress she had on her. Whenever the hood fell, we could finally see Kasumi's face, perfect cheek-bones, beautiful big blue eyes, and amazing eyebrows that gave her a more womanly seductive look.

Jack looked up at Kasumi, as she was lost for a second, basically drooling over Kasumi's face, without realizing. The god damn woman was a Greek goddess! Yet she hid her face! Why? If Jack had such face she would show it off.

"Jack...Jack back to earth, focus." Kasumi spoke, trying to make the biotic snap from her thoughts.

"Ah-hum, sorry. But shit, thief. You can go into a beauty contest against the cheerleader!" Jack said like she had never seen a beautiful woman before, she had, but not somebody like Kasumi, she always wondered what the woman looked like, and now having her show herself like this was something amazing for Jack, and it was even more amazing how hot she looked like.

"Well, thank you. I believe that's a compliment. You are the only one who has seen my face for so long, but I still changed myself a bit. Removed the paint from my lips, and then added some beauty spot over my upper lip, and put the wig, plus make-up is pretty good to hide your real face. - And that picture is all photoshopped, I can work with that stuff very well too, so believe it or not, that's you and me, and of course our children." Kasumi said with giggle.

"Yeah, I can see that.." Jack said as she kept on watching Kasumi.

"You know you can stop staring me, right? Leave the all lovey dovey stuff for later, once we got there, you better act like a good wife to me." Kasumi said in a teasing tone and a grin.

"I'm not staring." Jack said as she quickly looked away. "Whatever, as long as you are a well behaved wife to me too, then we shall have a good fuck tonight." Jack said with a teasing tone as well, but of course nothing would get on Kasumi's bad side, so the thief simple laughed as they reached the Mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes Jack saw Kasumi's face, and she's probably the only one who did in so long, even if she's going to show off her face around, she makes sure she doesn't look so much like she really is without the makeup. <strong> ** - I hope you enjoyed this chapter, next one won't take long because ideas are coming quickly.**

**Stick around!**


	3. Chapter 3

**In this chapter Kasumi and Jack will be finally at Richard Watterson's Mansion, let's see what it brings.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: The Mansion<span>

**Richard Watterson Mansion – Party**

Kasumi and Jack were walking up the big stairs that they had on their way before arrived the Mansion. As they walked, Kasumi spoke low to Jack. "Remember, we are the Ashburn's, five children, your name is Sarah, you were once in a mission for the marine, and your team left you behind on the enemy's hands, you spent two months being tortured as an example for the others, then you were able to ran away, and you basically went rogue. I'm Victoria, a simple woman, but people think since I wasn't rich before met you, I'm only with you because of the money, which makes me look like a whore for them, and they love that, so yeah."

"Alright, got it. Already in my mind, I can do this. I hope I don't have to change my personality though." Jack said, already feeling a bit cranky about this.

"No, like that you will be fine, just try to be a bit more polite, out of trouble, like don't insult anybody, but you can have a bad tongue." Kasumi said with her usual smile as they were finally arriving the large doors from the mansion, whenever she started seeing people, she quickly took Jack's hands into hers and held it like they were a couple. She kept a small kind smile upon her face and whenever they got to the door, they started to make sure they had no guns or anything that can harm people. Kasumi had the bomb inside her purse, but she's a freaking "ninja", she can hide anything, so nobody could notice the bomb in her purse.

Jack nodded, glad she didn't had to stop saying her curses, then when she felt Kasumi's hand on her, made Jack look down, a bit confused and uneasy with the touch, the thief's hand were so warm and soft. The biotic looked up at the thief, and was still amazed how beautiful this woman actually looked like, she removed the hood back in the shuttle, and now she had a tight white dress, that basically showed off more her body curves, so yes Jack was starting to feel lust inside her, but she just tried to ignore such feelings and focus on the mission.

"Fuck, this shit is huge." Jack said the very moment they stepped into the beautiful mansion, large, and beautiful, there were so many people here, yet the place wasn't full.

"Indeed.." Kasumi mumbled as she kept holding Jack's hand and looked around trying to find the Richard guy, but since she done few things about Jack's information, she figured the man would just show up on his own towards them and want to get to know more of Jack.

Like she assumed, he was approaching them, Richard Watterson, a tall, muscled guy, probably in his 30s, blonde, blue eyes and tan. The man was a hot, and if Kasumi didn't knew how much evil he had done, maybe she would let herself have a crush on him. "Ashburn?" Richard's husky voice spoke as she approached the two women. He stretched out his hand towards Jack. "A pleasure to meet you. I know the invitation wasn't sent awhile before, but I'm glad you managed to show up."

Jack stared at his hand, before look up at him with a frown, she didn't liked the way he treated her like they already knew each other since high-school, but she just went with it. Taking the man's hands in hers, they both gave each other a strong hand-shake. "Pleasure. I didn't felt like missing this for nothing, Watterson." If he was going to treat her by her suppose last name, she would do the same.

Richard nodded and then his eyes laid on the beautiful Kasumi, he had never seen her before, but when he began to read information about this suppose rogue ex-marine, he knew that she was married to some redhead woman, and that they had five children, when he invites somebody to a party, he digs their past, and the more interesting people, are the ones he knows the all information. "I believe this is, Mrs. Ashburn?" He spoke more interested on Kasumi than before, as he stretched out his hand for her.

Kasumi decided to replay on her own, to make sure Jack wouldn't mess up with their names. "Yes, Victoria Ashburn, a pleasure to meet you Mr. Watterson." Kasumi stretched out her hand and gave him a handshake, not as strong as Jack's, mostly because she wanted to keep this weak yet seductive woman persona.

Jack did noticed how he was interested on Kasumi, and how he couldn't remove his eyes from the thief's cleavage, Jack did told her it was too much, since her white dress had a big cleavage that is really supposed to show your boobs, its only part of the plan, but the subject zero also wanted to be able to look away from her chest. However, the way the Richard guy glared, made Jack let go of Kasumi's hand, and place her palm on her hip, pulling her a bit closer to Jack, showing him who she belonged to. "So...this party has some alcohol, right?"

"Of course! Come with me, Ashburn. I will make sure you will have the best scotch you had ever tasted before." Richard spoke quickly removing his eyes away from Kasumi's figure and turn around, as he walked up to some tables, where few people decided to sit down, it stayed outside, on the large balcony he had. He pulled out a chair first, and Jack was wondering what the hell he was doing, Kasumi was simple going with the flow, and quickly sat down on the chair with the help of the man, as she mumbled the words thank you, and smiled at him. Then he went sit down on the chair across, while Jack sat down besides Kasumi.

A waiter quickly showed up with a scotch bottle and placed three glasses on the table, then he began to fill only half of them, before place the bottle over the table, then he bowed at them and left, going back to work with other drinks.

"Try it, you will see you won't regret." Richard said, as he picked up his glass, but was waiting for the ladies to try.

Jack stared at him, with her usual frown, as she picked up the glass and brought it closer to her lips, first she began to smell it, making sure there was no poison, she was being cautious, but you couldn't blame her. When she was sure the drink was safe, she finally took a sip, and lowered the glass, placing it back on the table. She felt the burning on her throat from the alcohol, but the man was right, it was indeed one of the best scotch's she had ever tasted. "Shit, Watterson. You are a man of your word. This is indeed a very good and strong one."

Kasumi, only took a very small sip, because she didn't drake that much and if she did, she would get drunk too easily and ruin things, but it was obvious the burning feeling on her throat was too much, that she had to keep her head down and take a deep breath.

"Maybe the lady needs something softer?" Richard asked, as he took a sip from his glass.

"No, I'm fine, really. Just been a long time since I drank something like this." Kasumi answered with a smile.

"I bet, five children isn't an easy job." He did knew a lot about this two, or at least he knew what Kasumi wrote about them.

"Yeah, it's freaking hard." Jack said.

"The old is the little one?" Richard asked, but he was staring at Kasumi, basically having a conversation with her.

"One year old." Jack decided to answer first, and force the man to have a conversation with HER, and not with Kasumi.

"Still very young, I see. Well, when I had my boys, the first year was always tough, but then things got easier." Richard knew what Jack was doing, so the man basically started to have a conversation with both of them.

"Yeah, a pain in the ass." Jack had short quick answers, but she wasn't letting Kasumi speak either. "She's the fifth, we know how things go now."

However the thief feared Jack was cutting the all chances Kasumi ever had to get under the skin of this man and know more things about him, and find the best ways to take him down. "Hun, don't be so harsh." Kasumi said with a sweet tone, before look back at Richard. "Yes, the first year is always complicated, but totally worth of it. – Also, I wasn't aware you had children, Mr. Watterson."

Jack allowed a "tsk" sound escape from her lips, as she felt Kasumi's hand on her leg, letting her know to shut up, and the biotic tried.

"Oh yes, they are twins, five years now. Full of energy, troublemakers, but still with kind hearts." Richard was getting excited with the conversation again, mostly because Kasumi was speaking, and her voice was a total turn on. Plus this two didn't even seem a couple, so different, it was impossible this marriage was out of love, it was all for money.

"I bet they are wonderful children. Thinking about having more?" Kasumi questioned him, she was only having this conversation to make sure the man felt like he could talk to her anytime and she would replay.

"Oh no, I heard that too many children can destroy a marriage..." Richard said as he took a quick glance at Jack and then looked back at Kasumi.

"The fuck that's suppose to mean, huh?" Jack this time couldn't control her tongue.

Kasumi squeezed Jack's leg, as she spoke. "Come on, darling. I bet Mr. Watterson didn't meant it like that, it's true some couples drift apart when they have too much work on their hands, and then start focus more on the kids than on their partner. – I apologize for her behaviour."

"Haha, don't need. We always need tough people like that in this world. But you are right Mrs. Ashburn, I only meant that, and I'm very happy with two children and my wife." Richard chuckled a bit watching Zack's temper, but then he let it go.

Before they could continue their conversation, some man, who seemed to be the security showed up and spoke. "Sir, the Kingston's are here."

"Thank you for warn me." Richard said as he quickly dismissed the man, then he stood up from his seat and looked down at the two women. "Excuse me, but I have another couple to meet, I shall not take long, so don't stay too far away, Mrs. Ashburn." The man grinned down at her before walk away, he had no shame on his face, with a two children, a wife, and yet he was throwing himself at Kasumi right in front of Jack.

"Tsk, horny bastard." Jack said as she stood up as well, picking up her glass and heading closer to the balcony from the house, so she could place her hands over the handrail.

Kasumi watched Jack moving away, as she simple began to follow her, then she stood beside her suppose wife, and looked at the beautiful view this mansion had. "He indeed is a shameless man." Kasumi said before look back at Jack. "But anyway, he isn't buying it. I'm not really sure if after he meets this "Kingston's" he will search more about us and find out what is really going on."

"Whatever, if he does something we put a bullet in his head." Jack said, like the problem could be solved like that, but she forgot she didn't had her gun with her.

"We can't solve things always like that, Jack. Even though, it's very useful sometimes, but not here. We just have to play pretend a little more serious." And with that, Kasumi grabbed Jack's wrist, making the biotic woman let go off the glass, it could stay over the handrail, since it was large enough for that. She placed Jack's left hand on her hip, before bring her other hand and this time place it on her bottom. Now that Jack's hands were on the right place, she reached out her own hands to cup Jack's face and bring her closer, as their lips finally met. Kasumi was giving her a rather soft kiss, not really moving her lips, or invading the biotic's woman mouth with her tongue.

Jack rolled her eyes when Kasumi denied about shooting the guy, but when she spoke about playing pretend a little more serious, she raised an eyebrow and began to wonder what the hell the thief meant by that, however, her next actions left Jack speechless. She didn't move a single inch, allowed Kasumi to move her body like a doll, and when her lips were against hers, Jack open her eyes wide a bit, surprised by this, but then she allowed herself enjoy it, she didn't knew why she felt that, but she was enjoying it. Yet she was trying to put in her mind that they were playing "pretend", none of this was supposed to be real, yet the biotic woman wanted it.

Richard was approaching again, he didn't saw the women on the table, so he began to search around to find them closer to the handrail and having a kiss together, but he figured he could make it stop, if they saw him getting closer.

However Jack could be really mean person, even if she had her lips against Kasumi's, she open half of her eyelids and looked up at Richard, giving him a frown, and since Kasumi's back was facing him, she basically gave a squeezed Kasumi's ass, showing him that the woman belonged to her, maybe Jack was taking this too far and feeling jealous, but when you are such fucked up person and new feelings invade you, you really don't know how to act towards them. _Great ass though_, Jack thought.

Whenever Kasumi felt the squeeze on her ass, she yelped into Jack's lips, it was a small yelp, but she open her eyes and looked at Jack, not really waiting for such reaction from Jack, then she noticed such vicious look the woman had on her face, which made her wonder what the hell was wrong. The thief slowly broke the kiss, but remained her body closer to Jack, as she turned her head around and saw that Jack was looking at Richard as he approached them. _Oh, this explains a lot..I guess, _she thought.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something.." Richard said, now believing more that they were indeed a couple, but he still wanted Kasumi out of Jack's hands, more than before.

"No, not at all, Mr. Watterson. Me and Sarah were only showing a bit of affection towards each other." Kasumi said with a small smile, as she placed her palms against Zack's tummy, and began to push herself away from the biotic woman, only few inches apart.

"I see, even after ten years together the flame is still there?" Richard asked with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, we didn't break it up." Jack said, remembering about before, how Richard said too many children ruined a marriage.

"Well, we have been married for ten years, but together it has been sixteen, I guess." Kasumi said, shrugging, like she already lost the count.

"Amazing, I have only been together with my wife, for five years. First children, then marriage. " Richard chuckled as he approached them.

_Marriage because she was pregnant, how fucking classic_..Jack thought as she looked back at the view.

"Also, Mrs. Ashburn. I was wondering if you are willing to come with me so I can show you my children? I have tons of pictures of them upstairs, and also believe it or not, they are here. The babysitter forgot she should arrive more later with them, so they are upstairs playing on their room." Richard suggested hoping she would say yes.

"Nah, I guess she's fine like that." Jack answered for Kasumi.

"Nonsense, Sarah. I would love to see them!" Kasumi said excited, as she sneaked a hand behind Jack, and pinched her thigh, making sure the woman would remain shut, and don't ruin their plan. Something was really wrong with Jack.

"Figured, a woman with five children and no twins would probably love to see a pair of one." Richard said with a smirk, as he raised his arm a bit, waiting for her to just loop her arm around his, so he could take her upstairs. "Shall we go?"

Jack jumped slightly with Kasumi's pinch, as she stared down at the thief. When she felt the woman approaching to her again, and felt a soft peck against her cheek, Jack took that chance to whisper something into her ear. "I don't fucking trust this guy. Be careful, thief." Jack warned her, as she watched Kasumi being taken away by Richard. Then it seems Richard asked some of his guards to give a tour to Jack, the woman thought why the fuck not, since she didn't had anything better to do.

**-20 minutes later-**

"And this is the backyard." The guard said, as he allowed Jack to look around, then he felt his omni-tool vibrating, he probably had a call, and he figured it was from his boss. "Excuse me." He warned Jack before walk away, behind some small house where it probably had the garden tools.

"The redhead is already taken care of; you better get rid of that rogue woman. Make sure she won't suspect a thing, she's an ex-marine, and it won't be easy to take her down, so don't try anything that you think you can't be able to finish." This was Richard's voice.

"Yes, sir. But may you tell me how will I take her down?" The guard asked a bit nervous, since he could already feel how dangerous the woman was just by being around her, and now he had to kill her.

"I don't know, just kill her, a bullet will probably end her, she's a human after all. Just don't be suspicious. - Richard Out." And then Richard's voice was gone. The guard felt nervous and took a deep breath, wondering what was he going to do now?

However before he could think about ways on how to kill Jack, he was already too late. She had kicked the back of his knee, making him fall down, and quickly snatched his gun from the back of his pants, as she pressed the gun against the back of his head. "Don't move, or I'll fucking shoot."

The guard just done what he was told to, he was still a newbie on this job, he looked all muscles and stuff, but he was a pussy when it comes to death, just like everybody else.

"Now...where is she?"

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Yes this chapter had to be divided in two, already reached over 3k words, don't want to molest you guys that much. xD – Tell me what you thought about this chapter? Jack and Kasumi's first kiss, huh! And is Jack getting jealous or just worried? Just put your opinion on the reviews! <strong>

**Next chapter won't take long!**

**Stick around!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter Jack was about to shoot one of the guards to get her information. Let's continue it! - Sorry for any typo**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Kasumi?!<span>

**Richard Watterson Mansion – Party**

However before he could think about ways on how to kill Jack, he was already too late. She had kicked the back of his knee, making him fall down, and quickly snatched his gun from the back of his pants, as she pressed the gun against the back of his head. "Don't move, or I'll fucking shoot."

The guard just done what he was told to, he was still a newbie on this job, he looked all muscles and stuff, but he was a pussy when it comes to death, just like everybody else.

"Now...where is she?"

"I..I don't know." The guard mumbled as he gulped, hoping Jack who was known as Sarah now wouldn't kill him.

"Bullshit! Tell me where the fuck your pussy boss is?!" Jack shouted at the man as she pressed the gun harder against the back of his head.

"I seriously don't know!" the man replayed almost begging for his life.

"Well then, you will call your boss, voice only, and tell him that you are done with me, and that you want to meet with him to hand him the "body", got it?"

The guard didn't said anything.

"If you try some trick I will fucking shoot your brains out right away before you have the chance to say anything else. Got it?!" Jack hit the gun against his head, but not hard enough to leave him unconscious.

"Y-Yes!" The guard took a deep breath, hoping everything would go well enough that she didn't had to hurt him. He reached out for his omni-tool and was able to call his boss, voice only like Jack requested.

"What is it?" Richard asked, a bit annoyed.

"I'm done, boss. Took her down when she was distracted. But we need to handle the body, may I know where you are so I can bring her there? I done some exploring and it seems her head is on the hunting. We will gain money with this." The guard tried his best to sound calm and also make up a good story, hoping this would be enough to not let her kill him.

"Alright, good job, guard. I'm at the room, bring her over." And with that Richard ended the call.

"There... Now can I go?" The guard asked, hoping Jack would say yes.

"Hell no, you shall tell me where is that "room", and then I can let you go. Come on, stand up." She told him, hitting the gun against his back slightly, making him stand up as he started to walk in front of her. "Try anything smart and you die, you may think I'm a simple ex-marine, but I'm a biotic, so don't try me." If he didn't believe, she simple made sure to destroy something in front of him, with her biotic powers, only when they were alone in some hallways.

* * *

><p><strong>The "Room"<strong>

Jack and the guard were already under the house, in some dark hallways, creepy ones. Jack stared around, wondering, how long it took this man to build this under his house. Whenever they reached a door, Jack made him stop.

"You go through this door, then you shall find another one right away, and you are there. Now... may I go?" The guard asked her, hoping she would let him go, but he would have his payback for this bitch, she would suffer, but first she had to let him go.

"Of course, go." Jack said calmly, as the man began to run away, and Jack simple aimed the gun at him and with one single shoot, she hit his head, leaving him dead. She knew he would be a snitch and ruin everything, plus he was another criminal that nobody would miss. More chances for her to survive.

The open the first door and it probably took her five minutes to get to the other door, but she was rushing her way, so she could get Kasumi soon, before something horrible happen to her. Whenever she reached the final door, she gulped and relaxed her shoulders, preparing herself for whatever was about to come, then with a strong punch against the door, she watched it happen, and quickly aimed her gun to anything she saw in that room.

It was a fucking large room, super big, full of weapons, illegal ones, because Jack had never seen such things before, then there was large TV's on a wall, he probably spoke to his contacts through that or something, and in the middle of the room was a large desk, with a laptop on it, but nobody was there, then she kept searching for Kasumi, who was basically on the other side of the room, chained up. She had some chains around her wrists that held her up on some metal bar.

"Kasumi?!" Jack shouted for her, as she quickly ran her way towards to the thief, seeing how horrible she looked. The woman had her dress all messed up, exposing her body more than it should and that only meant one thing, her face beaten up, her lower lip with a cut, and a black eye, then other bruises over her skin, yet the wig managed to stay on its place. "I will get your ass out of here..." Jack mumbled, as she wrapped her left arm around Kasumi's waist, holding her against herself, while raising her right hand and aim at the chains that were holding her on that bar, she was good with guns, so with one single bullet, she was able to break the chains, and have Kasumi's unconscious body fall into her arms. Jack held her tightly, and got herself on her knees, slowly placing the woman on the ground, making sure she was still alive. She was, that was good, but how long would she remain alive if Jack didn't got her out of here?

Then someone's voice broke into the room. "Ugh, of course that foolish man wouldn't be able to stop an ex-marine." Richard spoke, finally showing himself from where he was hiding inside the room. He showed annoyance in his tone, and it was normal from him to do that. "I don't feel like fighting you, Ashburn. So I request if you could just leave and of course leave Miss Victoria here, she's now where she belongs."

Jack was surprised that the man still thought they were really the Ashburn's, she thought at first he had found out everything about them and he figured he had to kill them, but it seems his intentions were others. "Get the fuck out of my way, or you will be the one dead."

"Let's not get violent here."

"Screw you! Who the hell are you to say no against violence, you have a fucking room full of guns, and your past isn't fucking pretty either. Plus you.." The last part she didn't spoke, but she was talking about Kasumi, not really wanting to know what the hell he did to the thief.

"I only got violent on her by need. She refused to cooperate with me, then I found out she had a bomb in her purse, I'm not aware of how she managed to pass through security with it, but she deserved the violence."

"Then what the fuck you want more from her?"

"Simple, I want her, full." Richard said with a smirk.

"Well, that's something impossible, shittyhead." Jack said, as she placed Kasumi slowly on the ground, and stood up, standing in front of the woman, as she aimed her gun at Richard.

"If I was you, I wouldn't do that.." Richard mumbled, as he removed a small controller from the pocket of his blazer. "You know what happens if I press this red button over here?" He kept that annoying smirk on his face, then he simple showed Jack what would happen, with his hands, he pointed at Kasumi, and then made his hands make like an explosion. "Ka-bomb"

"You bastard! You put a fucking bomb in her?"

"Had to, after beat her up a little, she was very numb, so I was about to put the bomb in her, but then I decided to have fun first, then I put the bomb inside her...literally." Richard spoke while licking his lips, remembering how he made the redhead scream for pain.

"What?.." Jack took few seconds to really understand what he meant; he really did put a bomb inside her? Like literally inside her womb?! "How the fuck you managed to that!?"

"Oh please, don't underestimate me. I have so many weapons that I lost count, small bombs are our next hit, the explosion might not be big, but since its inside her, it's going to kill her, by exploding her insides, organs. With a help of a cane of a gun, and some pressure, it ended up fitting her just fine, don't worry." Richard still kept he smirk, and he was imaging what he done to the redhead, how much he wanted to do it all over again, that's why he wanted this shaved head woman to leave, so he could keep the other one. "I bet it's hard to lose a wife, I mean I have never had one, but I bet it's not easy."

Now Jack was starting to put two together, the all wife, and children talk was only to get Kasumi's attention and have them believe in his lies as well, and he really managed to that, or else they wouldn't be tracked in this situation. Even if she tried to contact the Normandy they would take couple of hours to get here. "I will fucking kill you." Jack said, thinking about a plan on how to kill this man without having him press the button.

Richard's thumb got more closer to the red button, as he was trying to scare the woman away, he wouldn't really press it, at least that's what he thought, he wanted to keep the redhead, but if things needed to go that far, he would do it. "Ah-ah..stay back. Let's not end her life, she's still so young."

"Tsk.." Jack kept on thinking, it shouldn't be hard ending his life, god damn she was in a room filled with guns, it should be easy. If Kasumi was awake she already had a plan in her mind, and she would use her skills to steal him the remote with no problem. Jack knew how to steal, but not that good to stop him before anything horrible happens. "What do you want? Money? More guns? I can get you that shit." She was trying to make deals with him, hoping one of them would work.

"I only want one thing.." Richard said. "And that is her. For some odd reason I feel extremely attracted to her, maybe it's because she can look so innocent and womanly at the same time. Turns me on."

"Don't get a fucking boner." Jack complained.

"Plus, when I get tired of her, I already have people interested on her pretty face, I will make a fortunate selling her around."

"Got enough of your shit." Jack mumbled, as she allowed her biotic powers show up around her, then she quickly shot a wave of biotic energy against his hand where he held the remote, and she still kept using her biotics to make sure the remote landed safely on the ground.

Richard gasped, surprised and shocked at Jack's power, she was a biotic? He quickly turned around about to go after the remote, till he felt a strong wave of energy hit his back and having his body fly across the room, till it was smashed against some wall. Then it just fell on the ground, like a simple doll, he was still breathing, with his face full of blood, because he basically face planted the wall.

Jack walked up to the remote, and picked it up, making sure it would be safe with her and not with this bastard. Then she made her way towards him and aimed a gun at his head, frowning while staring down at him.

"Gonna end me? Do it, my men will take you down before you can even have a chance to breath.." He said confident if he died, she would die too.

"End you? Yes, but not so quickly." The very moment she finished those words, she kicked his tummy, breaking already his ribs. She had an immense strength when she used her biotics. "You are going to fucking suffer first." Jack always had hate towards powerful people, always thinking they are superior than the others, but she doesn't feel comfortable around anybody at all, but knowing what this scum done to Kasumi only made her want to kill him, but the slow and painful way.

The man groaned out in pain, spitting out blood against her boot. "Bitch.. you know what the other whore said when I was fucking her? She was saying "Please, help me!" screaming, and screaming it all over again, till her throat was sore, not only because of yelling, that's for sure..But I found it cute the way she screamed for you. – Like you would ever arrive in time." He knew he was going to die, but he would die with his stupid pride and ego.

Jack felt her stomach twist when he began to speak about Kasumi, then she quickly made him shut up, by kicking his tummy again, this time three times, hard, having his back hit the wall behind him. "You can't fucking talk about her!" Jack shouted at him, as she then kicked his head, and smashed his nose with her boots. "I will make sure you will scream those words too. Fucking scumbag." Jack said while clenching her jaw, as she kept on kicking him, like there was no end. Even if it was minutes, it felt like hours kicking that man.

He only groaned in pain for a bit, but then he stopped, he was still alive, so Jack kept on kicking him, the damn bastard wouldn't scream for help wouldn't do any more sound, not giving Jack hat pleasure.

Whenever she was finally done with him, she took a better glance at him, and she couldn't even recognize his face, full of blood and all fucked up, but for her it wasn't enough, the rage was too much. She aimed the gun back at him, and shot him in the end, twice, and then the rest bullets were for his fucking dick.

Jack only snapped out of it, when she finally remembered about Kasumi, she had to get the woman out of here, and she had to get that bomb out of her too...She didn't felt like doing that, she thought she was only going to invade Kasumi's body, like that bastard do, and that made Jack sick, despite everything she was only human and still had her feelings.

But she was getting her out of here, alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun-dun-dun. This chapter actually took me more time than I thought, I was having a hard time thinking about his death, either make it simple or not. So I went by simple, yet slow and painful. :P – Tell me what you thought about this chapter <strong>

**Next chapter we will see how our beloved thief is!**

**Stick around!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last chapter Jack took care of things, and Kasumi has a "mini" bomb inside her (in the worst place ever). – Let's see what shall happen now.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: The bomb, doctor!<span>

**Normandy**

"Move!" Jack shouted through the hallways from the Normandy as she carried Kasumi's body on her skinny yet strong tattooed arms. Jack made sure to cover Kasumi's face again, for some reason the thief always covered her face, so she just put her hood back on, so nobody would see her, only Doctor Chakwas, since she had to, but that was it, the rest of the crew didn't had to.

"Here, Jack." Shepard shouted at her, as she open the door from the med-bay, she had warned Doctor Chakwas to prepare everything so Jack could bring Kasumi right away and then start taking care of her.

Whenever Jack reached there, she placed Kasumi's body slowly over the bed, as Chakwas approached the thief's body, first thing doing was make sure she was breathing and if she had pulse. "What happen, Jack?"

Jack didn't answered her, she was wondering if she should even say this, Doctor Chakwas looked up at her, and saw Jack staring at Shepard from the corner of her eye, something was off, but Chakwas felt like Jack wouldn't speak if the commander was around. "Commander, I request you to leave."

"But-"

"Please leave, Commander." Chakwas said again.

This time Shepard didn't said anything back and simple left, closing the door behind her without questioning them anymore, but she had to know what really happen.

"Now tell me what happen."

"We were on the mission, and when we thought we had him in our game he fooled us, he took Kasumi and tortured her..ra..raped her, plus he put some bomb inside her, doctor.." Jack said her voice a bit shaky.

"A bomb?!" Chakwas shouted at her, shocked at this. "We need to remove it quickly from her, this will take awhile, I fear if I put her into surgery right now, she wakes up the very moment I open her belly."

"Doc..it's not in her belly." Jack mumbled, as she clenched her fists, and stared down at Kasumi, it took awhile for Chakwas to understand but when she did, she felt her stomach turn, that was indeed something only a mad man would do. "It was one of his newest weapons, small bombs to plant inside people, make their organs explode and then let them die." Jack told her, as she removed the remote from her pocket and placed it safely on the table.

"I see, either way I have to remove it from her, before something terrible happens." Doctor Chakwas spoke, as she was about to remove Kasumi's clothes, till Jack felt her stomach turn as well and decided to leave, without saying a word to the Doctor, she was only leaving because she was picturing what that bastard did to Kasumi, and as a symbol of respect she wouldn't have a single look at Kasumi's naked body, nor be around whenever the Doctor was taking care of her.

* * *

><p><strong>Two days later<strong>

It had been two days since what happen to Kasumi, Doctor Chakwas was able to remove the bomb safely, and heal every wound Kasumi had, the most hurtful ones would take time on healing, and Chakwas felt sad she wasn't able to heal those ones with med-gel. Kasumi basically had few scars on her body, because of the bruises that mad man left on her, but she was strong and tough, and she woke up on the very same night, only to catch a small sight of Jack's back leaving the med-bay where she was. Back then, Chakwas asked Kasumi if she wanted her to call Jack back, but Kasumi simple denied, some part of her, feared something, feared that Jack thought her as a simple weak person who wasn't able to finish the mission, and feared that she might have hurt Jack on the mission because she wasn't clever enough to figure out everything was a simple trap.

Then Jack was just stubborn to not wanting to visit Kasumi, Chakwas told her the thief was fine, and ready for more, but Jack still felt like she would invade Kasumi's privacy by talking to her, she doesn't know why, maybe it's because back on the Cerberus base, she was raped as well, and she didn't wanted anybody closer to her, she feared every single touch, no matter who done that.

But she would still beg for a caring loving touch, which was something she never had. Maybe Kasumi wanted a touch like that, a safe loving one, who knew? But Jack still felt herself struggling on her suppose chamber, sitting down on her bed, with her elbows against her legs, as she buried her face into her palms.

She didn't knew why she was caring so much, why she was bothering herself so much with this, but she figured was because she was developing some feelings for the other woman, something Jack told herself to never do it, you let yourself fall in love and they only need a shorter knife, even though deep inside she felt like she was safe with Kasumi, yes she was one of the best thief's out there, but something made her feel secure and good whenever she was around the thief.

She didn't knew she could feel such things, because she had never spent time with the thief alone before, and when she did, it basically fall all on her, leaving her helpless on the situation.

Now that Jack was basically on her own mind, on her own world, she didn't notice somebody else stepped in, and it was Kasumi.

"Hey." Kasumi's voice broke the silence, as Jack looked up and saw Kasumi on her usual black outfit, her hood covering her head, even if her entire body was covered, she could still see a small bruise on her lip that was still healing.

"Hey...what are you doing here?" Jack asked, sounding a bit defensive.

"Ah-hum..." Kasumi now lost her words, because she never thought Jack would sound so angry or upset, or whatever she was really feeling. "It has been two days since that mission...We didn't spoke after it, so I was thinking about some chit chat..." Kasumi said with a shrug, as she made her way towards Jack, and sat down on her bed besides her, but moving her hips around, to move Jack away so she could sit better, yet get more closer.

"Yeah, about that..." Jack was still feeling uncomfortable about this, but she moved herself a bit away from Kasumi to give her more room. "I should've stayed around, like spy while you two wandered off, in the way things could probably work out in a better way..." Jack wasn't cursing; she was serious now, dead serious and a bit sentimental about this, so she wasn't going to curse, unless it was just for a joke.

"Hey, Jack, don't blame yourself. It's not your fault, I figured out it was a trap when it was too late. It happens, I don't feel like it's my fault either, it just happened..." Kasumi was probably acting pretty calm and rational about this, it wasn't her fault, it wasn't Jack's fault, for some odd reason this couldn't be voided, so Kasumi simple accepted that, and thanks to some painkillers that Doctor Chakwas gave her, everything seems more peaceful for her.

"But it could be voided!" Jack complained, but before she could carry on, Kasumi simple placed her palm softly over Jack's leg.

"I already told you it happened, it couldn't be voided."

"Yes, it could! If I did something early about it, nothing would happen to you and that guy would be dead more early than he knew."

"Yes, Jack, but it was still thanks to you that I'm alive.."

"Yeah, but what if I was too late? What if he pressed that button and make the bomb explode? What if.." Jack pushed herself quickly up, walking around like a mad person, as she thought about the horrible things that could have happen.

"Jack!" Kasumi said a bit loud, making the biotic woman snap out of it. Kasumi stood up and stepped closer to Jack, taking a hold of her wrist. "Look at me...Let's forget this, oaky? Let's not talk about this ever again, let's pretend like it didn't happen."

"But.."

"No buts, Jack. Please."

"Ugh, fine thief." Jack said as she groaned a bit before look away, not very pleased with the situation but it was the best to do after all.

"Good.." Kasumi smiled. "Oh also, I wanted to talk to you about other thing.."

"What is it?" Jack wondered, perking up an eyebrow.

"Back in the mission...when we kissed, I felt "something grabbing me" " Kasumi said with a silly smile, clearly talking about how Jack grabbed her ass, and probably acting jealous because the Richard guy was approaching them again.

Jack felt a blush show up over her cheeks, as she stumbled a bit on her words. "We...We were just playing pretend, Thief. Remember, playing pretend a little more serious?" Jack said trying to not sound so shy around the thief, and also making her believe they were only playing the role.

"Yeah, right...I saw the look on your face, Jack." Kasumi said with a silly grin as she approached more the biotic woman, this time having their chest touching. "Unless you are a very good actress, that was real feelings back there." Kasumi slowly reached for Jack's hands, linking her fingers around hers.

Jack only felt more nervous around her, but also begging for more of her touch. She felt the gloves from Kasumi's hands touching her bare hands slowly, and then having Kasumi's chest well sized against her small one, was just intimidating, but desirable. "Well, yeah..Maybe it was jealousy.." She saw the look on Kasumi's face and simple groaned "Fine, it was really my feelings. I was indeed jealous, and I didn't want him staring at you."

"Oh, I figured...Now, is there something else than jealousy, Jack?" Kasumi kept teasing her, leaning herself closer to Jack's head, but only to whisper into her ear.

"Shit, thief. What do you want from me? I already admitted I was jealous."

"I want you to want me." Kasumi whispered in a womanly tone.

That made Zack blush again, but she felt like she was being too girly, so she just decided to control herself, and be that tough Zack again. "Oh yeah?" Jack cleared her throat, as she quickly pushed Kasumi away, making her bottom hit the table, then Jack stepped closer, tucking her hands under her thighs and lifting her up, so she would sit up on the table, while Jack got herself between the thief's legs, leaning her head closer, not kissing her though, not yet. "How bad do you want it?"

"Yeah, very much." Kasumi said as she leaned her face closer to Jack's, and finally pressed her lips against hers, giving her a rather hungry kiss full of passion and lust. Their kiss probably lasted some long seconds, since they were already exploring each other's mouth with their tongues, till Jack decided to break it.

"Wait.. you sure about this, thief? I mean..." Jack didn't felt like finishing her sentence, she wasn't sure if Kasumi would feel comfortable on having Jack touching her body after what happen to her.

"Of course I am, Jack." Kasumi said, as she reached out for Jack's hands, grabbing her wrists and bringing her palms to reach upon her breasts. "Your touch will heal me..." She mumbled as she wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and pulled her into a tight embrace and into a lustful kiss, but still with something else in there, it was love, feelings that Jack thought she would never feel again, but she was enjoying it.

Jack didn't said anything else, she simple kissed back her back, and started to explore her body. Bringing her lips down to kiss onto her neck, making Kasumi drop her head back, as the hood finally fell off from her head and a moan escaped her lips.

The biotic woman kept kissing her neck, and then began to remove the thief's clothing, which didn't took that long because Kasumi helped her as well, if she didn't, Jack would probably be a bit lost and take more time than needed. Now that Kasumi was basically left on her black underwear, revealing her pale skin, and such wonderful body, yet with small bruises because of the mission, Jack looked at her, making her heart ache a bit because of the bruising but then feel warm because she was finally having this chance with her.

"Don't just stare..." Kasumi said, perking up her eyebrow. Now Jack could finally see the woman's expressions, where she was looking and how beautiful she still was even without that wig, her hair was still long, but dark, the makeup that wasn't there anymore didn't stopped Kasumi from still looking beautiful, which was always a wonder to Jack, why hide such beautiful face?

"I like staring." Jack said with a grin before tilt her head down and kiss her again, then she began to remove her bra, throwing to the other side of the room, and began to left a trail of kisses from her lips down to her breasts. Her left hand squeezed softly Kasumi's breast as she stick out her tongue, allowing her wet warm tongue touch Kasumi's sensitive nipples, leaving them quickly hard, and now Jack could already suck on them, and that's what she did.

With her other hand, Jack caressed Kasumi's belly, and then slowly sneaked her hand into her panties, about to touch her womanhood, if Kasumi didn't hold her hand. "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Jack said, hoping she didn't done anything bad.

"No, no you didn't. It's just...I have never slept with a woman before." Kasumi said looking away with a blush creeping over her cheeks.

Jack simple chuckled softly. "Then let me do the all work, just relax." Jack told her with a safe tone, as Kasumi simple left her wrist and allowed Jack to start touching her down there. Jack began to rub her finger slowly over her lips, that were already wet, and then she found her clit and rubbed it, sending a quick wave of pleasure to Kasumi. The thief basically wrapped her left arm around Jack's neck, moaning, enjoying how Jack could give her such pleasure, and she was only using her fingers.

"Oh my god, Jack..ah-it's so- ah good.." Kasumi mumbled, as she reached out for Jack's lips and when she caught them, she gave her passionate kiss, getting distracted with the all pleasure she was getting.

Jack then decided to do the next step, she finally slid a finger into the thief's wet pussy, and it went quickly, because she was way too wet to become a trouble on penetrating. That made Kasumi gasp, in pleasure, and Jack simple began to thrust into her, making sure she would get used to it, till she thrust another into her.

"Ah- yes Jack, more!" Kasumi told her, as she even began to move her hips more closer to Jack's hands, wanting more of that pleasure, more deeper, more faster.

Jack simple gave what the thief was asking for, and also kept her own mouth busy with Kasumi's nipples, still loving how well sized the woman's breasts were, it wasn't too big, nor too small, it was just perfect, and Jack loved it.

As her finger thrusts went more faster and harder on Kasumi, her moans simple got louder and she was already scratching Jack's back, with her finger nails, probably leaving marks on the woman's tattooed bare back. Jack simple groaned, but it was a groan of pleasure.

Kasumi pushed her hips forward, feeling herself reaching her climax. "Jack...I'm coming-ah!" Another loud moan escaped from her lips, but still she wasn't allowing herself to have a climax on Jack's fingers, like fearing it would be wrong.

"It's okay, just do it." Jack mumbled into her ear, as she began to play with her earlobe, and made her fingers work their way faster and deeper into Kasumi.

The thief couldn't control herself anymore, and simple allowed her flowing liquids to spray against Jack's fingers, as she held herself tightly against Jack, breathing heavily, and not wanting the biotic woman to part away from her so soon.

Jack felt the warm liquid against her fingers, so she simple removed them from inside the thief, and began to lick of her lips, while remaining her forehead against hers, staying closer. "You taste wonderful..." Jack mumbled with a silly grin.

"Well...that was wonderful." Kasumi told her with a weak smile.

"Yeah? But you better not fall asleep, miss. Not now, you still owe me." Jack said as she pulled her head away from the thief.

"Owe you?"Kasumi asked confused, as she jumped off the table.

"Yes, first I saved your life, and now I gave you this pleasure. Which means you should give me the double of the pleasure."

"Oh, that's how it works?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Jack said with a shrug.

Kasumi rolled her eyes before lock them on the shaved head woman, then she simple tackled Jack, making them both fall on the bed, as their lips were once again against each other, giving another passionately kiss.

This was going to be a long night for them...

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, that was the end of this fanfic, I hope you liked, and I'm glad you took your time to read it all! – Lots of loves to those that left reviews and followedfavoured this story. – If you want more of Jack and Kasumi just tell me, and if you are willing to give me a subject about what they should do, I would be grateful to full fill that fanfic for you! **

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy my other fanfics as well!**


End file.
